My Past, Your Present, Our Future
by Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "Have you ever been in love ? Horrible isn't it ? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up". He smiled. " What are you talking about ?" "Even I don't know". Quote by Neil Gaiman. Please, pay attention to the rating for later.
1. Okay

**Hey, sweeties ! So, here's my first fanfic that I post on FFN. As a great fan of GouKi (and of these two characters), I decided to write one. I feel inspired by IshidoShuuji & Addicted Penguin's fanfics. They're my reference. I love too much their fanfics. And I know IshidoShuuji is a great fan of this ship too so, I wrote it thinking of her and two people from Tumblr who are writing an amazing rp (who are also fans of this ship and inspired me a lot too. Thanks guys :3 !) **

**Just to be clear, it's in Inazuma Eleven Go. So they're adults (I would say they're the same age) and Gouenji is actually Ishido Shuuji, the Holy Emperor of the Fifth Sector. I'll not say more because I don't want to spoil the reading.**

 **Oh yeah ! Sorry for the eventual mistakes. I didn't check all the chapter.**

 **Enjoy !~**

* * *

That could only be fate. It's said that everything has a purpose in its life, a role in the Universe, an existence that wasn't due to chance. Kidou knew it well. If he was in the main building of the Fifth Sector today, straight and motionless at the foot of the stairs where the leader of this great organization was enthroned, the master of the game that he was no longer, wasn't by chance. He had embarked himself.

An unhealthy silence hovered in the too stifling air. Or else it was because of his lungs compressed by the anguish and the discomfort of that piercing gaze thundering him from afar. The chestnut swallowed silently, trying not to pay attention to the dampness of his hands. With some anxiety, Teikoku's coach waited impatiently for the man's orders seated on this imposing throne. They were alone.

"Kidou, you know why I summoned you here ?" The blond suddenly asked in an indescribable voice.

The chestnut lowered his head.

"I guess it was to talk about the competition", the other replied in the most neutral tone possible.

Yet he knew that the other had noticed his trembling voice, his uncertain air, his hesitation to run away from this man, far from Ishido Shuuji. He had to admit it. He was struggling to face the man who no longer had a trace of the sensitive blond boy and yet endowed with a flaming mind that he had once known.

Kidou gave himself a mental slap and said to himself that this wasn't the time to think about this kind of thing. Especially in his presence..

Ishido didn't hide his trouble with his attitude. He leaned his head to the side like a curious child, a few blond locks falling in front of his face, masking the dark apple of his eyes. Kidou swallowed again in face of the enormous curiosity that the Emperor was now carrying. He watched him for a long time before finally getting up.

"Let's go to my room".

The chestnut brusquely raised his face to the other, a mixture of surprise and fright deforming his regular features of a youth in full bloom. Ishido sent him a more than disturbing smile. _Did he laugh at him, or was he really amused ?_ Kidou didn't look further, ignoring his heart beating in his chest.

"Gou- I mean, Ishido. I don't think it's very reasonabl-"

"There's no problem", Ishido suddenly cut, taking Kidou out of court. "Unless _you_ have one ?"

He thought he was going to die on the spot. He knew Ishido was his new 'enemy', the man with a corrupt soul who had nothing to do with the person he once was. But his thin lips twisted into a seductive smile, his pleated eyes burning with a flame whose origin was unknown to him, his drawn features, his sensual gestures and his way of walking indolently towards him, sent a shiver through his whole body.. And Ishido was fully aware of it. This staging was usual for him. And it was more delicious when he knew that it worked on the man he coveted most, an old friend ignorant of this covetousness and obsession that he carried to him day after day.

The blond stopped at the trainer, close enough to feel his scent intoxicating already all his senses. No less..

"So, Kidou ?" Ishido asked softly as he bent over him, his unbuttoned shirt revealing a little of his swarthy skin.

The man, with a great effort, turned to the other and connected their looks, even if his was masked by his eternal tinted glasses. What wasn't so bad, in the end.

"No, I have no problem with that", Kidou finally retorted.

Ishido stood motionless for a moment, a smile on his lips. He let his eyes wander for a moment on his interlocutor's face, before gently approaching, seeing with amusement Kidou's great effort not to retreat.

With his mouth close to his ear, Ishido could see his hairs standing on his neck, and the layer of sweat that enveloped it.. He blew on his ear, causing an uncontrolled shudder from the other adult. Nothing but this vision provoked his irresistible urge to embrace this _smooth_ , _white_ skin, to leave his mark in that neck and throat where his Adam's apple was regularly rolling, sign of his extreme anxiety. Who would have thought he could have been _so_ hungry ?

"I promise you I will not bite you", the Emperor said.

And by his words, he let his lips brush past his owner's lobe before retreating, smiling broadly at his red cheeks.

"Let's go, Kidou".

He bit his lower lip, his fists clenched. And he finally decided to move with a certain apprehension. Kidou followed, without flinching, the blond through the labyrinth of corridors. A road that seemed endless until the Emperor's suite. With his eyes on his back, Kidou imagined all sorts of scenarios, some unpleasant, others that he formally forbade himself to think.

It was now 11:57 pm. It was 20 minutes ago that Kidou came to the Fifth Sector. While he was sleeping, his head collapsed on the pile of papers scattered on his desk, he had received a message. Not an official e-mail, no. A private message from the Emperor himself on his mobile phone. Kidou had been surprised, and had wondered all the way up there why the other called him so late. Usually, he sent him an e-mail so he could see him the next day, or agreed to an appointment in a bar.

Sometimes he invited him to join him, supposedly to speak 'business'. But this always ended with embarrassing remarks, inappropriate talks or implicit gestures, making him feel uncomfortable and eventually making him leave. Ishido always tried to make him drink, and he sometimes had to refuse politely, without raising suspicions, or to stop himself because he was too afraid that something he would regret would happen. The blonde had changed a lot. Or maybe he had hidden this long dark side for all this time..

Kidou swallowed, bitter at this thought. And suddenly he hit the blond. He raised his head, grumbling, massaging his painful nose. They had arrived. The other opened the door wide, and went to the side to let him pass first.

"Do not worry, Kidou. Enter then into my humble dwelling", he said with a big smile.

The chestnut said nothing, contenting himself with entering. Ishido closed the door behind him. He passed by, giggling as he saw his jaw hanging in stupor.

"Do not tell me you never saw a suite, Kidou ?"

As big as this one, never. Compared to his suite, his apartment looked like a broom closet. His apartment was close to the city center, the price of the rent being therefore quite high. But Kidou didn't want to imagine the exorbitant price that the other had to pay. Nothing but furniture was luxury, a luxury that even Kidou couldn't afford with his poor salary as a coach of one of the best teams in the country. No less.

Kidou stepped a few steps, observing his surroundings as the Emperor threw his red jacket on the black leather sofa enthroned near the large bay window, where the city shone through the lights typical of large areas. The blonde approached the bar with an exotic wood where a series of bottles were lined up in front of him. He motioned to Kidou to approach. The other executed, still keeping a certain distance of security.

"Take this jacket off. Put yourself comfortable ! Make yourself at home, Kidou", the blond said with a smirk, taking a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Whiskey. Do you mind ?"

"You know very well that I cannot drink. There is a training session tomor-" he began.

"Stop being so _stuck_ , Kidou ! Just a glass", the blond cut a second time. It was a bad habit, apparently.

Kidou didn't answer and only nodded his head. Ishido's smile widened. He put down the glasses and allowed time for the chestnut to remove the garment from his shoulders, placing it gently near his, while pouring an equal amount of amber yellow liquid into each of the glasses.

The coach came back to him, and reluctantly accepted the alcohol. Ishido leaned back at the bar, carrying the glass to his lips. From the corner of his eyes, he watched without hiding, the profile of his guest. Kidou, drinking his glass in sips, turned in his direction to see him smile, the same sparkling brilliance in his dark brown eyes. He felt the same strange sensation in the depths of his chest, and, embarrassed, he cleared his throat, and advanced some distance, his glass already half empty in his hand.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about ?"

Ishido was turning the liquid in his glass, always smiling. Before turning to Kidou, raising the glass in his direction.

"Let's take advantage of this moment together, will you ? We have not been among friends for a long time".

The last words had been uttered with caution, and Kidou thought he heard a certain bitterness in the other's voice. Yes, it had been years since they had not spent time together. But strangely, Kidou didn't feel guilty. He wasn't the culprit in this room..

"It's good, isn't it ? This whiskey", Ishido replied, seeing the coach's questioning face.

"Yes, it's true", Kidou agreed.

It was good, compared to others he had tasted until now. And fortunately, it wasn't strong. Kidou had always hated the alcohols that burned his throat, almost like a fire inside him. Even if it was sometimes good to drink a high-temperature alcohol, he preferred to stick to mild alcohol. Or don't drink at all.

Ishido had finished his drink. That didn't surprise him. Kidou had been surprised one day to see him drinking vodka shots. He must have been used to it.

He put the object on the counter before straightening and stretching while yawning, revealing his abs through the transparent shirt. Even if he didn't train like before, he kept his form.

He sighed.

"Tell me, Kidou".

"Hm ?"

"Are you dating someone ?"

Kidou, about to drink the rest of the whiskey, jumped and spilled all the liquid on him, his shirt sticking to his skin, causing an unpleasant sensation. With his eyes wide open behind his glasses, he stared furiously at the Emperor with a mixture of incredulity.

"What is that shitty question ?" Kidou muttered, posing his glass to look at the damage.

Ishido, smiling broadly - was he laughing at him again ? - sighed again and gently approached him. Kidou froze, and gently raised his head to the other.

"No need to be rude, Kidou. Don't tell me you're still embarrassed by these kinds of questions ? We aren't the 13 year old kids, innocent and ignorant of everything anymore".

He stopped in front of him. They were the same size, but Kidou had the bad impression of seeing the other more imposing, more.. intimidating. He swallowed in spite of himself.

Their faces were only separated by a few inches. Kidou could see himself in the Emperor's eyes. He could feel the other's warm air against his skin, see his pulpy lips moistened by his owner, his small dimples, feel his cologne that had cost a fortune. And above all, feel the tension that had settled quickly between them..

"To say that a few years ago, I saw you as my best friend", Ishido murmured suddenly, more for himself.

Kidou didn't understand the meaning behind this sentence. The tension had increased.

The blond didn't say a word, his habitually mocking expression flied like a gust of wind.

"Ishido.."

"Kidou, I have something to ask you".

He opened his eyes wide. Ishido had used a serious tone, a tone so rare in him. _What was he about to ask ?_ What he was certain of was that it was an important thing, which was important to him. Was it linked to the Fifth Sector ? To be honest, Kidou saw nothing else. But to send him a private message and take him in his suite, it must have been of great importance.

"What do you have to ask, Ishido ?"

The other, who had lowered his head, raised it to him and a thin smile split in his face. He let his fingers ganbad into unknown territory, not paying attention to the embarrassment that the person concerned was experiencing.

"Humans are ignoble and selfish beings. Everything they undertake always serves their interest. The relations they have play a very important part in their ambition".

Ishido's fingers crossed the lines of his abs. Kidou bit his lip, keeping his head high as Ishido watched the layout of his fine fingers.

"Yes, the human is a beast to be tamed to be able to understand it, to be able to understand from where it seeks all this greed, that thirst for power, that desire for dominance, that irresistible desire to control everything to obtain what it wishes the most".

Now it was the turn of his nails to pass over the Kidou's visible skin. It tickled a little, but Teikoku's coach said nothing, awakened by a strange curiosity to the words uttered by the Emperor, avoiding paying attention to this strange sensation similar to the other one of a while ago.

"I'm not like them..", the blonde murmured, clenching his teeth, clawing at Kidou, who bit his lip even harder to keep from groaning in pain.

His Adam's apple rolled in his throat, his heart pounding in his ribcage. His throat was knotted. The Emperor's words were echoed in his mind, repeating the same stamp of deep bitterness and hatred that he would not have believed present in the man who faced him. Maybe that..

"You need my help.. Am I right, Gouenji ?"

The other suddenly raised his head to the listening of that name, and glared at the other, his features distorted by a slight anger. Kidou remained impassive, looking deliberately at the other adult.

His usual charming smile reappeared, and he waved his head. He chuckled. And as he had done just a bit earlier , his mouth was close to his ear. But this time, Kidou didn't even try to retreat. Another shiver ran through his spine.

"What daring. Speaking like that to the Holy Emperor.. You love to live dangerously", the Emperor whispered warmly in his ear, releasing his neck of his long hair, again discovering this attractive skin.

"That's why I'm here", the other retorted.

His smile widened.

"So help me.. Kidou-kun".


	2. Damn you

**Hey, everyone ! So here's the second chapter. Before beginning, I would like to thank all the people for feedback (and I had my first reveiw. I was so happy ! ;-;). Also, sorry for the eventual mistakes. And thanks again for taking your time to read my ff ! :D**

 **So, for this chapter, you'll have an angry Kidou, curses, Ishido being an asshole and a bit of hot stuff ! (Yeah, already xD)**

 **Enjoy !~**

* * *

Kidou closed the door behind him and placed the keys at the usual place, near the vase. He took off his shoes, loosening the cravat that tightened his neck. He was in a hurry to rejoin his bed. In spite of his fatigue, he needed to think, to put order in his head. Absolutely.

A passage in the bathroom to wet his exhausted face. The drops fell into the sink while his head was down. His hand stood up to his hair to detach them. And when they cascaded on his shoulders, Kidou finally looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection represented exactly what he had imagined. An exhausted face, marked because over the _hours_ , over the _days_ spent in Teikoku, managing the team and responding to hundreds of emails, signing a ton of papers of which he didn't even read half the content. All this having served no purpose since its cover had been destroyed for a long time. And to say that he had believed it for a while..

His hand pulled out his green glasses to reveal those eyes he had always hidden, marked by the dark circles accumulated . His sister had been the only person to see them. His garnet eyes, deep red, almost pulling toward the dark color of the blood. _"Those supernatural eyes out of another world"_ , as Haruna said.

He giggled bitterly, not a trace of a smile on his face. He saw nothing but Ishido's face before his eyes, which he left about thirty minutes ago. He heard his words again. This thing so important that it had him crossed almost the whole center of the city. He had found nothing to say. How could he have ?

Kidou's eyes tingled. He clenched his right fist and knocked hard against the marble of the toilet. No, he didn't want to. But..

Kidou watched the tears streaming down his red cheeks, pale complexion and dull eyes. His throat was painful. And the shirt still glued to his skin, Kidou's limbs trembled violently.

With his fists closed, the chestnut tried to calm his jerky breath. He didn't want to fall back. He had managed to escape. But the blond had simply.

"Bastard .. This _fucking_ bastard !" Kidou shouted.

The hatred bubbling in him, he threw everything that was next to him, the many bottles of perfumes and others crashing on the white tiles. Thousands of pieces of glass flew to the many corners of the room, liquids extending all over the floor. Breathing still so difficult, Kidou unbuttoned - almost ripped - with frantic his shirt wetted by whiskey, feeling the warmth wrapping him up little by little.

He had not felt this for a long time. He had thought this pain buried deep inside him, locked up in his padlocked cage so as never to let it reappear. But Ishido..

With his lips parted to breathe better, Kidou recupareted himself gently, not wanting to plunge back into that familiar black hole. Step by step. He had to act step by step, as Ishido had told him. No feelings. No emotions. Stay unruffled, as he had always done so far. _He_ needed his help. _They_ needed his help. He had no right to run away.. Not him..

The chestnut calmed down gradually, his breathing becoming more and more regular. He swallowed with difficulty, and reopened the tap to flood his face with cold water, making the salty water disappear on his face. He took the towel at his side and dried it.

Kidou immediately rejoined his room. He was _exhausted_. And it had been a long time since he had come to his apartment. Between Teikoku's training, the players to manage, the files to be sorted and checked, and all these players' proposals and other farcical offers, Kidou had no time to go home and rest. It had been days that he no longer ate anything suitable. But he didn't give a fuck, to tell the truth. And anyway, he will start tomorrow. His days will no longer be the same. From tomorrow, he will begin the first task that Ishido had entrusted to him. He passed a hand over his face, his fingers over his eyes to keep from crying again.

His room had remained as he had left it. Always as clean and tidy, with everything in its place. His meticulous, almost perfectionist side was one of the things he most regretted. Sometimes he wanted to be like Endou. Careless, living life from day to day, not concerned with small futilities such as the order of his plates, or the place of every object in his apartment.

A thin smile split his face. Endou had always been the type to think only of football and nothing else. Even today, even though he was no longer with him, he knew that his passion for the sport he loved just as much had not deteriorated. A _real_ football fan to the end.

Kidou undressed at his ease, withdrawing the dirty shirt with relief. His socks landed at the corner of the room as he slid his pants down his legs. He found himself in black underpants, and he collapsed directly into his bed, finally finding a completely different comfort than that of his accursed office. The rustling of the sheets against his legs made him sigh a wave of well-being.

Turning towards the ceiling, Kidou closed his eyes gently, his hands on his chest. The same words came back into his mind. But instead of feeling hatred, the old pain wrapped in him, like a serpent surrounding his heart for the sole purpose of compressing it until it explodes. Luckily he was tired. Kidou had barely turned his head to the side that he fell into Morpheus' arms, preventing him from thinking about football, Teikoku, the Fifth Sector.. about Gouenji.

"Seitei, Senguuji-sama has arrived. He wants to see you".

The blond came out of his thoughts, blinking as if he had just woken up.

"Okay. Bring him here", he answered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Seitei".

His man left, leaving Ishido alone again, leaning on his throne and crossing his legs. After a few minutes, he was back, accompanied this time by Senguuji Daigo, the one who had given the statute of Holy Emperor to him a few months ago.

Ishido thanked his subordinate with his head, who bowed and went away as quickly as he had come.

"I see that you make yourself respected as it should be", Senguuji replied, climbing the steps to his throne.

His master came to him, and in spite of his large size, Ishido looked at the other man in a neutral, almost boring expression. The latter didn't feel outraged. On the contrary, a thin smile appeared on his face, passing his hand through his pale pink hair to redo his hairstyle.

"Why did you come ?" Ishido asked, still leaning on his throne.

"You should have a little more respect for me. Don't forget that I'm-"

"I have no account to surrender. I'm the Holy Emperor, as far as I know", the blond snapped, finally getting up, putting his scarf well around his neck.

Senguuji's jaw stiffened, his features hardened. He didnt reply and just followed the other behind his throne. The doors slid to let them pass, a dimly lit corridor leading to his office.

With their hands behind their backs, they crossed it until they reached it. And without even receiving the invitation, Senguuji sat on the couch near the door, at the corner of the room. His desk was quite large and not too filled, preferring to keep a sober decoration. His desk and large red seat stood in the middle of the room, stacks of sheets at the corner of the desk. There was a large window behind, allowing him to observe the grounds from above, to observe his players training. Libraries were lined up along the right wall, all kinds of books on the shelves. A carpet covered the place where the couchwas, a large glass coffee table in front, a service placed on it. Alcohol and glasses. Nothing unusual.

Senguuji made him at home. He leaned over and took a glass to serve himself champagne, while Ishido took off his red jacket and placed it on his desk. He sat down with a sigh.

"I heard you had guests last night", Senguuji suddenly replied before taking a sip of the sparkling drink.

Ishido tilted. Standing against his desk, his arms crossed, he glanced at the other man before finally smiling.

"Yes, it's true".

"About what ?"

"I don't think I have to explain what's going on in _my_ private meetings", Ishido said softly.

He put his hands in his pockets, slowly approaching the place where Senguuji was comfortably installed.

Senguuji chuckled.

"You became _very_ arrogant and insolent, Ishido. Nothing to do with the one I met a few months ago".

"What do you want to know, Senguuji ?" Ishido asked in a bored tone, looking up at the other adult sitting on the chair.

"Kidou Yuuto. Why did you invite Kidou Yuuto late last night ? I don't think you have _more_ than an employee and superior relationship. So I wondered why the Emperor would summon Teikoku's coach to the Fifth Sector", Senguuji said before drinking the champagne in one go.

Ishido remained silent. Senguuji scowled, unable to bear the annoying smile he always had. His little protégé had flourished. A _little_ too much for his taste. But that was why he had chosen him. This arrogant, almost contemptuous personality filled with confidence and impetuosity was perfect to increase the power of the Fifth Sector. In a few months, Ishido had succeeded in making himself respected, to bring together men of wealthy companies, businessmen from other countries, disciples loyal persons to death. All this by this _incendiary_ personality, _perfect_ look and this _devastating_ charm. Who would not fall under the yoke of a young man like him ? He himself had fallen the day when Ishido had presented himself to him, asking to join him to make succeed this quest that he cherished as much as he did.

Ishido Shuuji was the man he needed. And he still needed it, even if he could hardly bear those moments.

"What a curious man you're", the blonde commented suddenly in a teasing tone.

"Ishido, even if you're the _Holy Emperor_ , I'm always your-"

"My _superior_? I'll let you believe it, Senguuji-sama", Ishido said sarcastically.

The other sighed loudly. He put his glass on the coffee table before rising, dusting his white suit.

"I see that you'll not to tell me anything".

The Emperor didn't reply. And Senguuji took that as a confirmation.

"I'll come back if there's anything important".

"Of course".

An angry look at the younger, and the adult decided to leave. The doors closed behind him as he entered the corridor. Ishido stood for a moment observing where the other had gone before returning to his office to collapse while sighing. Playing with his earrings, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He checked the time, and saw that it was 11:46.

The blond patted the screen thoughtfully. Until a smile slipped on his face. After all, why not ?

The awakening was difficult for Kidou. Sakuma had called him hundreds of times, but he had simply ignored him, too tired mentally and physically to answer. It was already past 11:00 when Kidou had finally decided to get out of bed. The light attacking his eyes, he protected them with his hand.

He got up and gently approached the window, leaving the sheet wet with sweat on the floor. The sun was high in the sky, and no cloud hid it. Even the fresh breeze was there. Kidou, leaning against the window sill, took advantage of this sweet morning. He had spent all night making these cursed nightmares, the same as they were 11 years ago. He awoke several times with a jump, panting, frantic heart. One night he no longer had more since his teenage years. No wonder after the appointment with him..

He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. Down below he could see past cars, the city already well awake compared to him. Today was a friday, so the end of the week. It was always eventful downtown at this time of day. Fortunately he will not spend his day at the office. He didn't even know if he should take that as good news, eventually.

After a moment at the window, Kidou decided to go take a shower. After a night like that, he felt quite sticky. A message to Sakuma to reassure him, and he would go prepare. The coach grabbed his phone, pressed his assistant's number and pitched a text message. He verified that there was no fault or element that he could have forgotten. Nothing. He pressed the send key.

Kidou fixed the screen of the phone for a moment before putting it on his bedside table. He went to take an underwear in his drawer just as tidy as the rest of the apartment. A shirt, trousers and socks. A jump into the bathroom, a quick glance at his mails, and he would go shopping. His fridge was empty, and since he wasn't going to Teikoku anymore, let's enjoy it a bit.

He had forgotten that he had put the bathroom in a pitiful condition. Pieces of glass littered the floor and his feet sticking to the floor because of the mixing of the various liquids. Kidou sighed, and decided to clean when he was back, too lazy to do it right away. For now, all he wanted was to take a shower of hot water.

After a quarter of an hour of a good shower, Kidou came out of there invigorating. He was careful not to get hurt and left the room to put on his shoes and tied his long chestnut hair. He opened all the windows to ventilate the apartment before finally checking his mails. Nothing special, apart from the proposals of good players, messages and pubs without interest. Fortunately, Sakuma had not replied yet. He didn't know anything about the situation. And he would not suspect anything since he always started to work in the afternoon. That was a good thing.

As the coach went down the page with the roulette wheel, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Surprised, he took it and picked it up without checking the name on the screen. One of his hands was busy turning off the laptop.

"Yes ?"

 _"Kidou-kun, I thought you would not answer me"._

His heart stopped. The images of last night came back into his head. He swallowed.

"Gouenji.. What do you want from me ?"

 _"Ah, come on ! Stop that. You know you can't"._

He could not say it clearly. But Kidou understood that calling him by his real name had annoyed him.

"I don't see why it bothers you that you're called Gouenji. It's your real name, after all".

The other remained silent. He must have been very angry. He would surely pay later. But he didn't give a fuck, to be honest.

 _"Very grumpy, by what I can hear", the other replied."Bad night ?"  
_

"Okay, stop your fucking bullshit right now and tell me what you want", Kidou said dryly. He had just closed his laptop and was in front of the front door. He took his keys near the vase.

 _"Ah, Kidou. You are being very rude to the Holy Emperor"._

Kidou rolled his eyes in boredom. He opened the front door and went out, taking care to close it behind him.

 _"I wanted to see you a little earlier today"._

"Why ?"

 _"Like that, we can talk about the good old days ! And do not forget that I always have the files of the investigation to give you"._

"You said we will see each other this afternoon", Kidou replied, pressing the button of the elevator.

 _"I changed my mind, Kidou"._

"Then I will not come. I have things to do now. And anyway, I will not waste my energy for a mere caprice of the _Holy Emperor_ , "Kidou finally said, patiently waiting for the elevator. _  
_

 _"It was not a request. It was an order"._

Kidou froze on the spot by his correspondent's cold tone. The elevator arrived, and the doors slid. But he did not come in.

"Ishido.."

 _"As you said, I am the Holy Emperor, Kidou. Not one of your tacky assistants in your damned club".  
_

"Sorry ?"

 _"Be at the Fifth Sector at 12:30 precise. And you better not be late"._

On these words, he hung up, leaving Kidou bubbling with anger. He put aways furiously his mobile phone in his pocket and recalled the elevator. He had dared to insult one of his _closest_ friends. He had dared to hang up in the face without even giving him time to say anything. And even as he knew it, he had awakened the most _painful_ memories of his life.

And he still wanted him to help him.. ?

After taking a taxi and crossing the city avoiding, by chance, the traffic jams, Kidou quickly reached his destination. He knew the places by heart, the way to go, the people to talk to in order to join the Emperor. He had come so many times to his place, too _many_ times. Sometimes he wondered why he had infiltrated the Fifth Sector, knowing that he hated the organization itself, and the people who were part of it. Yes, he was wondering why he had done that..

Another man than usual brought him back to the Emperor. Compared to all the other times when fear tangled his stomach, Kidou felt ready to face him. It must have been the anger, the hatred which impelled him to be so impetuous. Who knows..

They reached the Great Hall, and Ishido's man stopped suddenly to turn to him.

"Ishido-sama would like to see you in his office. Alone".

"Okay".

"Don't be too long".

And he went on with these words. Kidou, left to himself, took a deep breath and started climbing the stairs one by one, fists clenched.

When he rejoined Ishido's office, he found him seated on his red seat decorated with gilded decorations, allying itself perfectly with the other color. He leafed through the papers, his hand supporting his blond strands so as not to hide his sight.

"You took your time".

"You know it takes time to come here", Kidou retorted coldly.

The other raised his head. No trace of a smile. Usually he would have laughed at Kidou's insolence. But not this time. So much the better. He was not in the mood to laugh, either.

Ishido arranged the several papers on his desk in their files, finally putting them stacked to the side.

"Those are the files. I'd like you to be discreet when you get out of here. I do not want Senguuji to know _anything_ about it".

Kidou said nothing. Ishido frowned, his lips contorted. He took a last look at the files before finally getting up.

"When I'm speaking to you, I want _you_ to answer me".

"There was nothing to answer".

"Kidou, if you're trying to do the malin with me, you can stop it right now", the blond hissed, annoyed.

Kidou smiled, no joy in him.

"And it's _you_ who is saying that ? You have to be kidding, right ?"

"What are you insinuating, Kidou ?Come on, tell me. You don't have to be afraid to confide in your dear _partner_ ", Ishido said softly with a smirk.

"Because you think you're _my partner_ ? That's not because I'm helping you that we get bonded in a certain way".

His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. His fists clenched, the blond approached the chestnut and pointed his finger at him threateningly, the fury distorting his features.

"What are you, then ? Anything that allows you to talk to me as if I were your subordinate ? Do not forget who is above _you_ here".

Kidou smiled again, a bantering smirk this time.

"Would you like it, would not you ? But no. I do not belittle in front of people like _you_ , corrupt people and as cowardly as all the other members of the Fifth Sector".

Ishido creaked his teeth. He didn't say anything. So Kidou continued.

"I'm not your _dog_ , you know. And you're _nothing_ to me. _Nothing_. You're like them for me, eager for power and ready for anything to have it. And you do not even realize that Senguuji is leading you through the nose. Is not that so.. Gouenji ?"

He had gone beyond the limits. He knew as soon as Ishido slammed him violently against the wall, causing him to groan in pain when his back hit it.

"I told you not to call me by this _shitty_ name. What do not you fucking understand in that, huh ?!" Ishido shouted, his hands holding his wrists tightly, his nails tucked into his skin.

Kidou could not move. The other had greater physical strength than him. He swallowed, and connected their looks, always smiling.

"What's wrong with that ? You dared to remember those fucking _memories_ yesterday !" Kidou got angry in his turn.

"Oh, poor Kidou. You had nightmares that night, didn't you ?" Ishido retorted, smiling in his turn.

He tightened his grip. And _gently_ , he approached Kidou's face, their lips separated by a few inches, giggling in front of his face that was becoming reddened. He was hungry again.

"Kidou, I think I'll have to remind you of your real place", Ishido murmured, almost touching his lips.

"Stop, Gouenji.. Give me these _damn_ files and let me-"

Kidou's sentence was cut in the middle by Ishido's lips, which crashed on his. Kidou moaned in spite of himself to this contact, desperately trying not to respond to this frantic kiss. But this strange sensation nestled in him, and when the Emperor's hands dropped his wrists, he wrapped his arms around him to approach him, his lips finally answering eagerly to his sisters.

Ishido's hands wandered around his chest before gently moving up towards his neck. He parted from Kidou, slightly out of breath. He took his chin to raise his face to him.

"So, Kidou ? I thought you were going to show me a bit of resistance ?"

"Shut the fuck off".

He smiled broadly, savoring Kidou's defeat. He himself did not know what was happening. He was angry with him for _all_ the things he had said and for this _fucking_ mission he had given him. And there he was now roughly kissing him, indirectly acknowledging his submission to the Emperor. What was he doing ?

But he did not have time to think about it. Ishido kissed him ferociously, and Kidou responded in the same way, biting his lips to the blood with his teeth. The blonde grumbled and sticked the coach against the wall, making him groan once more in pain. His lips parted, he buried his tongue inside to lead a frenzied dance with its companion, feeling the taste of his own blood in Kidou's mouth. His greedy hands passed through his shirt to be able to touch this soft skin like a peach. All these sensations caused him to groan with pleasure.

Kidou was confused. And he was even more when he felt Ishido's hungry lips in his neck, licking sucking and biting parts of his skin. He bit his lower lip to let no sound escape. His nails scratched the other's neck, but it did not seem to bother him. On the contrary, he pulled out his tongue and licked his neck, then his cheek, before finally kissing him again.

"You're so _exquisite_ , did you know that ?" Ishido panted between the kisses.

"Fuck y-"

But again, Ishido stopped him by a kiss more than dared, licking his lips, invading his mouth again with his tongue to leave him no respite. After a few seconds, they parted. But Ishido still blocked Kidou from his hips, his eyes savoring the red of his cheeks, the sweat dripping on his forehead and the saliva at the corners of his lips. The whole punctuated by his shirt crumpled and his hair disorganized.

Panting, the two adults resumed their breaths. Kidou swallowed with difficulty, and felt his face raised by Ishido's hand. Desire once again gave way to hatred, which expressed itself by his features. Ishido, with a thin smile, gently approached his ear, blowing on one of the sucks he had made to him. The other shuddered in spite of himself, his fists clenched.

"You know where your place is now. Where you _always_ were, Kidou-kun". He kissed his temple.

Kidou, his teeth clenched, pushed him away brutally and peeled off the wall to pick up the files left on the desk. All this for _damn_ records.

He put his hand on his neck, furiously caressing the marks that the other had left him. Without a word, he retrieved the news, and went to the exit door, casting no glance at the blond.

But Kidou was stopped by his muscular arm that wrapped around his waist. He felt the warmth of Ishido's body against him. With his jaw clenched, he tried not to make any gesture that he would regret.

"You're _mine_ , Kidou. And only _mine_. Don't forget that", the blond whispered warmly in his ear.

He didn't say anything. Ishido put his lips on his neck to leave some kisses. He smiled against his skin and gave a last one before letting go. Kidou resumed his course without turning round.

"Don't forget, Kidou. Make sure no one sees the files, especially not Senguuji", Ishido warned.

"I do not need you to know. And then you're his protégé".

The other smiled.

"I need you, you know. We must _absolutely_ trust each other for this mission".

Kidou stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you serious ? How can I do it ? I can't trust _you_ , not even a little bit, Ishido Shuuji".

The Holy Emperor's smile widened.

"See ya next time, Kidou-kun".


	3. Divergent feelings

**Hello again ! I hope you're fine and that your week is going well. Personally, I'm very stressed 'cause I finished my exams and I'll receive the results tomorrow.. Geez, I'm praying ! So, I stop wandering around and I pass to the most important !**

 **I'm happy that you're following me, or just reading my ff. It means a lot, and it gives me motivation to continue it ! Thank you also to the people who leave me a review :**

 **SaltyCandy : I'm really happy you liked it ! There'll be more characters who will join the story (like in this chapter), so I hope you'll like it as well ! :3**

 **Ishido Shuuji : You know your reviews are gold for me. I was soo happy to read that from you. That means so much to me, and I hope I'll not disappoint you ! Well, it seems you like it for now. x3 And yeah, I wanted to create my own Ishido, the way I always wanted to see him (yeah, an Ishido being arrogant, sexy  & a pure asshole xD), and to improve many sides of him we didn't see a lot in IE GO. The part with Senguuji was really amazing to write it. It seems a bit weird that Ishido is acting like that with Senguuji since he doesn't him to know what he's doing, but this behaviour helps him, in a way. I'll not say more ! xD **

**Nobody can resisting to Seitei. Even Kidou (and even me xDD) And what happened in Ishido's desk will follow him for a moment. This scene was so embarrassing to write, to be honest.. But I loved it so much. xD I love a Seitei being dominant like that.. x) Ishido loves being like that too. And Kidou understood it VERY WELL ! I have more plans for them. And I need to write a Kidou** **as we saw him in the serie, but again, I want to make my own Kidou, and there'll be different sides I'll add to him in this story.  
**

 **There'll be more in the future chapters. For now, the story is slow. But from the fourth chapter, the things will be more understandable. Well, not everything. I want it to go at its pace. Now, here's the third chapter ! And you'll not have to wait too long for the next one. :3  
**

 **Thank you again to both of you, and now, time to pass to the reading ! The fourth chapter will be released this week. So don't worry for the time. I hope you'll like this one !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Kidou patted his desk with his bic, staring pensively at the manuscript in front of him. His hand stroked the blues the last time. It had been a few days now. Kidou had not seen Ishido for a while. Aside from a few messages and other calls he had completely ignored, he had not returned to the Fifth Sector since their last meeting. And it was better for now.

The chestnut went over to the next sheet and looked around for lines that seemed endless. And painful. Kidou swallowed and sighed, slumping in his seat while removing his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt, looking at his coffee cup. He still needed another if he wanted to end up extracting the information from the record. He stood up and went to the kitchen, his coffee cup with one hand and the phone in another. He checked his mails. Nothing important. Contrariwise, he had a ton of messages. His father, Haruna. He stopped himself. Gouenji, of course. Or rather Ishido. The man with whom he spoke had _nothing_ to do with Gouenji.

He put a capsule in the machine and put down his cup before pressing the start button. The coffee machine was roaring, the water in the tank coming down gradually. He continued to consult his messages. He continued to descend before he stopped again. Sakuma. Sadness and shame invaded him. Since his first 'interview', and especially his 'rendezvous' with Ishido at the Fifth Sector, Sakuma had bombarded him with messages, asking him _tons_ of questions, asking him why he was doing such a thing. And now he _begged_ him to answer him. 18 messages in all from his former assistant.

Kidou, with his eyes fixed on the screen, did not notice that the coffee was already overflowing. He only realized when the burning liquid touched his skin, his hand leaning against the marble counter while waiting. He swore, and after stuffing his phone into his pocket, he eagerly stopped the machine before opening the faucet and plunging his hand under cold water, sighing in relief.

He couldn't answer him. Even if he wanted it. And Ishido had told him so. _No_ contact with Sakuma. _No more_ contact with _any_ other person or Teikoku. Ishido wanted him to cut all ties with anyone, Sakuma as well. Even though it was his oldest friend.

A wave of sadness filled him. He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen before taking his cup and coming back to his office, his mind misty. He couldn't think of that now. He _absolutely_ had to concentrate on the case to solve it. Ishido had asked for help. He had to help him. He had to help them all.

Kidou stared at his desk, seeing these files stacked, these pictures more than frightful, those things kept secret for too long. Things that Ishido trusted him enough to talk about, and that he knew he was able to solve, to help him change _all_ that. Even if he had to force himself not to cry. Yes, he had to.

Kidou sighed and sat down, glancing up at the clock : 02:46. He had to finish this file. And then, it wasn't so late. Maybe he'll not need another cup of coffee.

* * *

As he had left it a few minutes ago, the former coach returned to work, burning by a strange motivation.

"You're back. Something important ?"

"Your insolence hasn't changed".

"Unfortunately, you don't either".

Senguuji shot the Emperor with a dark look. The blond, seated at his majestic desk, didn't have that spark of mockery that always shone in his eyes when he spoke to him. No, it was boredom. Ishido was annoyed at his coming. Did he know what he was going to ask _again_?

"I received the invitation for the Saturday evening", Senguuji said, waiting to see how the conversation would unfold.

"What invitation ?"

"Don't do the fool with me. You cannot parade this time".

"I don't get orders from an inferior and corrupt man like you, Senguuji-sama", Ishido replied curtly.

Senguuji giggled, making the Emperor frown, who put his elbows on his desk with clasped hands.

"What are you laughing about ?"

"Why are you _so_ bored today, Ishido ?"

"Why are you still wandering about instead of going _straight_ to the point ?" Ishido asked in his turn, the tone to froze more than one.

His anger disappeared little by little. In the end, he wasn't the one who was most frustrated in this room. For a reason that was still unknown to him, Ishido seemed in a murderous mood. Senguuji gave a thin smile.

With his hands in his pockets, he approached the desk. Bigger than his protégé, Senguuji looked at him from above, still not removing this look full of anger.

"Do you remember that day ? That day when you swore loyalty and devotion to this task that I entrusted to you, and that I trusted you enough to accomplish it ? You must have abandoned everything to join me, didn't you ?"

Ishido remained silent. Imperturbable, he continued to look at him without saying anything, waiting for him to continue. What Senguuji did.

"I remember as if it was yesterday. You were kneeling in front of me, and you had that determination which prompted me to choose you. Deep down, I knew you were the right one, the one who will lead this project to its fulfillment".

"I didn't ask you to go straight to the point ?" The blond replied after a moment of silence.

"I'm wondering, Ishido".

Ishido frowned, settling comfortably in his chair.

"And what are you wondering about ?" The Emperor asked with a smile.

"Why did you make Kidou Yuuto leave his trainer position at Teikoku ?"

His smile stiffened. He remained silent. And he finally got up from his chair, heading towards the library, his hands in his pockets. Senguuji couldn't see his face anymore, but he clearly guessed his anger with his trembling voice.

"I thought I said that what I was doing only concerned _me_ ".

"I told you that day. _Everything_ you do will come to my knowledge, and it didn't seem to bother you. Unless there is one thing you do not tell me, something that bothers you to let me know. One thing in relation to Kidou Yuuto".

Ishido didn't reply, knowing full well that no word about the whole affair should be disclosed. Senguuji thought he did not know. As much let him believe this for a little while. By another story not a real lie..

Senguuji continued to speak.

"You swore to me to be honest, Ishido".

"Yes, it's true. I swore it".

The blond turned to Senguuji, surprising him as always by his smile. He had lost again. Ishido took the control again. Deep inside him, it did not bother him that much. He was even reassured to find the young man he had always known. Despite the doubt still lingering.

"So ? Why are you giving _so much_ attention to Kidou Yuuto right now ?"

"Well... Kidou Yuuto has infiltrated the Fifth Sector", the Emperor calmly replied.

Senguuji's eyes widened for half a second. The news must have shocked him. It was the effect he had sought, after all.

"How is it possible ?"

"He is known for being a strategist. It wasn't for nothing that Inazuma Japan won ten years ago. He knew what he was doing, and had surely planned everything", he replied. "Well, _almost_ everything", Ishido added before returning to his chair.

He fell on it, raising his eyes to the other adult, still dazed. He laughed inwardly, savoring this expression of surprise and defeat on his face. Kidou was wrong. Compared to him, _he_ was still master of the game, and _he_ was the _only_ one to move the pieces of the chessboard. Ishido was not led by anyone. How could he say that when he _himself_ had been caught in his _own_ game ? The fool...

The frustration of earlier replaced this enjoyment of a few seconds ago. And Senguuji did not help by his futile questions.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I have no account to give you, as far as I know. I have nothing to say about what's going on. And then, if you want to know things, inquire with my men", Ishido hissed, annoyed.

Senguuji couldn't find something to say. He stared at the Emperor for a moment before finally sighing, followed immediately by a slight giggle while scratching his head, under the other's lost gaze.

"Okay. You are right. You're absolutely right, Ishido. You are the Emperor, and I have nothing to say something about", he conceded. "But send me at least a private message about this stuff. I would like to be able to punish the rebels of this kind", Senguuji justified, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Punish him ? Don't worry, there's no need", Ishido said calmly, a thin smile on his lips. Decidedly, his mood was like a roller coaster.

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh, _nothing_ special. I hold him on a leash to keep him under control. And then, Kidou Yuuto knows _very_ good where _his_ place is".

Senguuji said nothing, perplexed at this more than enigmatic response. But he didn't decide to dig anymore. He had to admit that when his little protégé was in a bad mood, it was better not to bother him even more at the risk of regretting it. A feature again very useful to the Fifth Sector. Kidou Yuuto was in Ishido's black list. That's good. It will be even easier to submit Teikoku and the rest of the colleges that will follow the move. And why not, have some other _interesting_ little _choices_...

Senguuji decided to leave the Emperor. As usual, he quickly drank a glass of alcohol - red wine this time - and, the doors sliding in front of him, one hand in his pocket, the other with his phone, he turned to the blond who was watching him.

"Well, Ishido. Thank you for meeting me. Keep an eye on Kidou Yuuto. And if it happens, by its fault, the slightest thing that could degrade the Fifth Sector, you'll have no choice but to eliminate him".

"There is no risk".

"All the same, don't _forget_ that. And I'd like you to relax a bit. I don't know why, but you look pretty tense. The evening of saturday would be perfect for that, right ?" Senguuji replied ironically, already knowing in advance the youngest's reaction.

"These evenings are so _boring_. Always the _same_ ", the blond grumbled with a wave of his hand, as the other expected perfectly.

"Then invite someone who interests you. Women are not what the Fifth Sector is missing ! Or men. Your choice".

Ishido gave him a black look, sighing as he saw his smirk. The other greeted him as he crossed the exit.

"Don't forget, Ishido. Tell me about everything. And please, come to this evening".

The Emperor let him go on these words, the doors sliding again to leave him alone in his large office. He could hear from behind the whistle and the orders given to the players who trained underneath. His eyes remained fixed at the place where the other had disappeared, playing with his earrings, plunged in his many thoughts. Images of his last appointment came to his mind, and instinctively, the blond's fingers left his jewelry to stroke his lips, his mouth salivating as his eyes resumed this luster. A carnivorous smile was formed on his face, his tongue moistening his lips. He _knew_ where _his_ place was. Kidou Yuuto... Who would have thought that he, the _Emperor_ , coaxed and satisfied by the most _beautiful_ women in the organization, would become _obsessed_ , even _obscured_ by this man...

His mind soaked by his forbidden thoughts, the phone vibrated beside him. He sighed. He looked at the name on the screen. What a _beautiful_ coincidence. He unhooked, putting his feet on his desk, his shirt wide open.

"Kidou-kun. If I expected you to call me !"

"I don't call you for pleasure. No need to get so excited".

"You're mean, Kidou. I _like_ that", Ishido whispered excitedly, bringing a strand of hair behind his ear.

A moment of silence on the other side of the phone. The blond sighed.

"So, what does my dear _partner_ want ?"

"I went through the files you gave me", Kidou replied, ignoring his words. "I did some research on my side, and I found a few things that might interest you".

"Oh, I see that you put heart into this matter. And do these little things _really_ bring something to the investigation ?"

"If they weren't helpful, I would not have called you".

" Yes, you're right. So let's agree on an appointment to see each other !" Ishido exclaimed, leaping from his chair to express an enthusiasm that his interlocutor could not see, but easily guessed by the playful tone of his voice.

"Yes. But I have not finished distilling all the files. And then, I'd like to confirm other information that I found".

"Don't worry, I'll let you finish your part of the job. I'm also busy today", Ishido said, watching his players training on the dribble.

"Which day suits you the most ?"

He patted the edge of the window with his fingers.

"There is an evening that the Fifth Sector gives on Saturday in a chic bar, in the centre of the city. We could meet there".

"The Fifth Sector _never_ changes his bad habits,huh", idou replied through the phone.

Ishido burst out laughing, amused by the other adult's impetuous sincerity.

"I'll send you the invitation. You'll see, it will not be _so_ bad that you do think so", Ishido said, still amused.

"If you say so. At what time ?"

"Come to the Fifth Sector at 7:00 pm. We will go _together_ as _good_ partners as we are".

He knew that this idea displeased him, to join the enemy's territory with him. Perhaps that was why he had not called or responded to his many calls and messages during the week. Kidou was trying to avoid him. He had been doing it for a long time, but Kidou seemed to want to keep a _certain_ distance between them since what had happened the other time. Always as considerate... He thought he could scroll like that and quite simply ignore him.

The frustration of earlier came back to the charge, and did not give the former coach time to say anything.

"Be on time. You know I hate when you're late".

A few seconds of silence.

"At 7:00 pm, at the Fifth Sector. You do not delay preparing yourself too," Kidou finally replied.

"Don't believe we are partners that you can talk to me in such an _insolent_ tone, Kidou".

"It wasn't you who said that we should unite and be _good_ friends, _Gouenji_?" The chestnut quipped.

"You really like to live dangerously, don't you ? Take that _fucking_ name out of your mouth once and for all", Ishido hissed. "Or _I_ will do it", he added with a big smile.

Kidou had well understood the nuance in his sentence. And didn't say anything, already quite frustrated against himself that he let himself get too _kindled_ last time. It should not have happened. This will not happen _again_. He could not let Ishido have his hand on him.

"I have to go back to work", Kidou replied.

"Don't _ever_ make me this thing to not answer when I call you again".

His tone had been dry. He understood clearly what he commanded. Kidou sighed.

"I'll call you if I have something new".

" Don't hesitate. I'm always available for my partner", Ishido replied, his aggressiveness disappearing from his voice.

Again Kidou made no reply and hung up. Ishido stood for a moment in the same position, the phone stuck to his ear, before finally putting it in its original place. A joy was now burning in his bosom and his heart beat with excitement and impatience at the idea of their new encounter. Whence came the _obsession_ and _excitement_ which he now bore to the other adult ?

He sank down in his chair, sighing, again plunged into his thoughts, this time turned to distant memories.

* * *

Always Nothing. For the umpteenth time, he put back his phone in his pocket, and glanced at his players who were hydrated themselves after this intense workout. They sweated, cleansing the sweat while talking. The Holy Road had already begun a long time ago. The final game was the final of the district, crowning Raimon as the winner, and thus allowing them to go to the national competition. They had lost to Raimon. Still they decided to continue training in spite of everything. But the coach had disappeared overnight, leaving no _trace_ of life except a last message announcing that he was leaving the team.

The training was going to resume. The players returned to the field, and Sakuma took the whistle again. The players lined up on the ground, lying down, ready to start again the pumps and the abdominals, waiting for their new coach's signal. They had seemed rather depressed since his departure. At the same time, he could not blame them.

The whistle resumed.

"Have you heard from him since ?"

"He doesn't answer my messages. He totally ignores me".

Endou looked down at his cup of coffee, his face sad. He had been made aware of the revolution by Kidou after the match between their respective teams. He was one of the key members of the Resistance. And his absence was felt. As much Sakuma as he, neither of them understood the chestnut's decision, and why he had done that.

Sakuma, disheartened, looked at the coffee whirling inhis cup. His throat was tied. A long silence ensued, until Sakuma suddenly raised his head to his former captain, breaking that silence.

"I have not seen him since that day".

" That day ? The brown asked curiously.

"He had an appointment with this man, Ishido Shuuji".

Endou widened his eyes. He swallowed with difficulty, and tried to adopt a more relaxed tone.

"Ishido... You mean Gouenji ?"

"It was late. He told me he should see him because he had summoned him, and he would be back after. And since then, Kidou hasn't said _anything_ to me, nor even bothered to come and see me".

Bitter and rage. It was the feelings living in him, and yet he managed to keep an expressionless face, his voice as _neutral_ as possible. Endou couldn't calm his heart beating so hard. His two best friends had left him. One had become another different man, erasing all the images of the fragile young blond, controlling the football he loved so much. And the other had disappeared, without saying anything. What had happened that night ? What did Gou- Ishido want ? Did he unmask him ? And if that was it, did he want to punish him or bring him on his side ? And Kidou. Did he prefer to remain silent to protect them, or had he really committed himself to being part of this more than _corrupt_ organization ?

Endou clenched his teeth. They had suffered so _much_ in their lives. Both of them had lost a loved one, and had endured trials that no _one_ should undergo. Was that the cause of Gouenji's fall ? Did Kidou finally give up too ?

Sakuma easily guessed his former captain's heavy thoughts by his dark expression and his complexion suddenly paler. He drank the rest of his coffee, grinning at the coldness of it. He took his cup, and the brown's one on the same occasion, knowing full well that he no longer wanted it. He was not the host, but Endou didn't really have the mind to do it himself. And he didn't blame him.

He carefully placed the dishes in the sink, back to the other adult.

"I don't know what happened with Gouenji, or even with Kidou".

Endou looked up at him, seeing him standing, motionless.

"Nobody knows", Endou finally chuckled in a bitter tone. His friends had a _bad_ habit of keeping _everything_ to themselves. Another thing that differentiated him from them.

Sakuma kept silent for a moment, and finally he turned to face the brown, who looked back at him.

"Nobody knows, it's true. But I'm sure there's a _reason_ for all this. I cannot believe that Kidou left for pleasure".

Endou let him continue talking, the ball in his belly relaxing slightly.

"And for Gouenji. Perhaps we must be realistic, perhaps he has always had that dark side in him".

"Sorry, Sakuma. But I don't agree with you", Endou replied. "Gouenji is not like _that_. The talented boy, the child who called for help indirectly. The one _I_ saw for the first time showed me different eyes ".

Yes, he remembered his passionate eyes, his eyes being the windows of his soul, he could see that he was not, and that he had _never_ been so _bad_ and _corrupt_. His eyes contrasting with his face _devastated_ by an _immense_ sadness. But maybe something else was gnawing at him from within ? Something he hadn't told him ?

His eyes were pecking, his throat too tight to speak. Sakuma sighed, and approached him to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He squeezed his grip when he felt Raimon's coach trembling. Endou sobbed, showing for the first time this weak side to his former teammate, he who had _always_ shone, who had _always_ shown this _strong_ and _persevering_ side, supporting and trusting others more than himself. It was the first time.

"Endou-kun..."

"Why did they leave me like that ? I... I cannot accept that they-"

Endou stopped, cursing those tears that flooded his face. He clenched his fists on his knees. This sensation was _unbearable_... It was too painful...

"We've _always_ been _together_ , _always_ connected since our _first_ meeting. I... They... They were my best friends", Endou whispered in a broken and shaken voice, savoring the salt water of the tears that had reached his lips.

Sakuma bit his lower lip. He had noticed the use of the past by his captain. He now considered that they were no longer what they had been since their youth : the inseparable trio, the trio where three _different_ personalities intermingled and yet, uniting three people for _life_. It was the same with Kidou and him... _Long-time_ friends, now separated...

He felt the tears in his eyes. He could not. He had no right to cry now. It was his turn. It was his turn to support his former captain, his former teammate and new ally in the war against the Fifth Sector. He had to help him. He had to help his _friend_.

He had to let his _rage_ , his own _misunderstanding_ of the situation, his _multiple_ questions, his enormous _sadness_ aside. Then, with that in mind, he sat down beside him. And repeated the _same_ words that Endou used to say so _many_ times, even today, those words that had attracted him and others to be themselves, those _simple_ words that had awakened them from the blackness of their hearts.

"Captain, let's play football".

The brown raised his head, his red eyes widened. A smile stretched Sakuma's lips. The ball in his belly had disappeared. His heart had calmed down.

A smile was born in his turn on his face.

"Let's play football".


End file.
